knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Rarashik Fan’naru
Rarashik '''Fan’naru '''is a famous Gabranth warrior, a researcher and martial arts teacher. It was she who first conceived of the Binding technique which is used in place of magic by her people. She mentored all of the most famous warriors of Pasion. Personality She is a small girl who is very sensitive about her small size. She has a very short fuse and can be be violent at times. Her powerful aura and abilities are intimidating enough to inspire Hiiro to choose his words wisely. She developed the binding technique to help her people defend themselves. But when the army, wanted to use that power to wage wars she was disgusted and waited nothing more to to with those in power. She is an alcoholic and a lazy slob. She speaks to no one withe respect, even King Leowald and the Three Warriors, who were all former students of hers. Appearance Rarashik has the appearance of a little girl no older than than 10 years old. She has green hair that is bunched together in the shape of an “O” at the back of her head. The most distinguishing part of her is the long ears at the top of her head. When first introduced, she was wearing only a white lab coat and underwear. History Over her 200 years of life, Rarashik conceived the Binding skill, became an SSS Rank adventurer, and a martial arts teacher. She doesn't have that much authority. She used to be an advisor for the military and she trained the strongest warriors in the country. But she quit when they decided to use the lessons she taught them to exterminate the other races. Not only did she not have have any bias against others, she also felt that they did not have enough people skilled in it's use to go to war, especially with the Evila. Rarashik helped to repel an invasion by the Evila years ago, just after the assassination of the former King Lendock. Relationships Arnold Ocean - An adventurer and cook who Rarashik who she reluctantly took on as a student when he was young. Against her advice he wound up abandoning her lessons after a while and went to the Humas Continent in search of adventure, despite the danger of doing so at the time and paid a price for it. An older and wiser Arnold returned to her years later so that he could become her pupil again, along with his daughter. She likes to poke fun at him. Muir Castrea - Arnold's foster daughter, he returned so they could both learn from her. She took a special interest in the girl as she belonged to a powerful and nearly extinct tribe. Rarashik arranged for them to be on the same team in the dual between races, She loves to tease the girl for her romantic interest in Hiiro. Hiiro Okamura - Like many people, Rarashik is fascinated and drawn to his unique powers, though she was confused by his magic as she though he was a Gabranth when they first met. She wanted him to be a test subject but he was able to avoid that, She was the first person he met who was strong enough to totally intimidate him when they first met, though he gets powerful enough to move past that. They seem to become friends who like to pull pranks on each other. Judom Lankars - The famous Guild Master was an old drinking buddy of hers. He was the one who persuaded her to take young Arnold on as a student when he had no interest in doing so. Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix - Someone who she presumably fought against in the last war. Prior to the duel between races, Hiiro noted that Aquinas seemed rather nervous when he mentioned her possible participant in the tournament. Barid - The leader of the Three Warriors and a former student of hers, who brought them news of the disastrous war and tried to recruit her for the duel. It was though him that they learned what Hiiro had been up to and became interested in participating. Leowald King - The king of the Gabranth and a former student of hers. He is the only person who comes close to matching her abilities with the Binding Technique. Despite his position she still calls him "Leo" and treats him with no more respect than she does anyone else. They seem to be good friends and he was always trying to recruit her to fight in their wars, but she had no interest until the format changed. Shublars Crusel - Her opponent in the duel and the leader of the opposing group. Rarashik was baffled by her unique magic at first but once the figured it out Rarashik won easily. Yuhito Fan’naru - Rarashik's older brother who is the chief researcher of the country. As scientist they make a great team and have worked together on developing many things that have advanced their kingdom. But they do not always get along well and while they are both obsessive people, they do not always obsess over the same things. Like everyone else, she treats her brother with no respect at all and like to pull pranks on him. Camus - A friend and subordinate of Hiiro. When Hiiro arranged for a lesson in some of the skills she had mastered Camus attended those lessons too. Abilities Rarashik is one of the two people that can bring out the true power of the Binding skill. Despite her young appearance, she is quite deadly. She was able to disappear and reappear behind Hiiro Okamura with a scalpel pressed against his neck before he realized she had moved. Hiiro fully realizes that if she was to fight him for real he wouldn't stand a chance at his current level. Like her brother she uses her brilliant analysis skills to understand her opponents powers and develop countermeasures against them. Though not well known outside the capital she is known to be the most skilled person in the world that the binding skill. People only had to face her once to respect her. Gallery P 149.jpg Trivia Rarashik has a habit of always putting a bell on the door, whenever she heads out somewhere. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Ice Attributes